Elitism
Elitism is a disease affecting mainly rich brats and 'intelligent' people. Types of elitists rant A meaningful essay by one Encyclopedia Dramatica fan: "There are many kinds of elitists. I am going to name five types. 1: The rich and spoilt brats. #2: The school elitists. #3: People who favour the rich and famous over the others. #4: Democrats and Capitalists#5: Racial/Religious elitists. Before i continue, i would like to tell all of you that first and foremost, i am not jealous of any elitists. I tell this right in front of you, right in front of your face. Also, to be frank, I have some rich friends as well, but they are just not that spoilt or advocate elitism. I don't make friends with arrogant people. Now, i will describe and rant about these 5 types of elitists. #1 is one of the most obvious. The rich and spoilt brats. Rich and spoilt brats are usually from the later generation since they don't have to work hard for $$$. Spoilt brats usually make friends with other spoilt brats. They go to the most prestigious schools, drive or get ferried around in the most luxurious of cars such as a mercedes, bentley or rolls royce and generally get what they want. These kind of people tend to look down on others. They usually get the most opportunities at school. Take for instance, I have read from somewhere that a rich ballet girl gets to go abroad to further her talents but her poorer mate who is better than her gets turned down. Worse of all, the aforementioned opportunity is free of charge. #2 do not necessary have to rich. However, i just hate this kind of elitists. This type of people are typically very, not just very, but inherently close minded. They often fail to accept people for who they are, but look down on them based on their academics. This kind of elitist is common in asian democratic countries, where education is 'essential' for a child's future. Open minded individuals are often discriminated in such societies and bound to fail and then get casted out as 'retards'. For example, a child is interested in paleontology, natural history and astronomy, but they will get turned down since these topics are off the curriculum in such close minded societies. #3 is self explanatory. Also known as bootlickers, thesepeople are usually the head of a particular institution, such as a school. They treat the rich, people from #1 and famous as though as if they are god. They despise the normal people and take away precious opportunities from them even if they deserve it infinitely more than the rich or famous. They also believe in a theory known as 'no $$$ no talk'. How dumb and stupid. One day, these bootlickers might burn their tongues while 'licking' the 'boots' of the rich and famous. Haha. #4 Yeah, democrats and capitalists. One of the most overrated and common types of governments on the whole entire planet, these people are nothing but muppets. If you have read my other post, then you know what i mean. How they are elitists? Well, only the rich and those who had already controlled a business or institution in their past can be elected as president. These people don't think with their heads. And capitalism hurts mankind. It encourages them to be greedy and this will lead to their ultimate demise. Like i say in my previous post, i want to reduce humanity to hunter-gatherers to save them from inevitable extinction arising from governance. #5 are xenophobes. Again, like #2, they don't necessary have to be rich. These people advocate the idea of a superior race. For example, in an asian oriented country, the yellows get the most opportunities, and a white oriented country, the caucasians get the most opportunities. The conflict in northern ireland can be used as evidence to support the claim of religious elitism. The protestants there, the predominant religious group, get the best jobs, and the catholics there, which is considered inferior, gets the worst and many are unemployed as well. Well, this group is ridiculous. I consider the human race as one whole, and not divided into races. And fighting with each other to see who has the superior imaginary friend is ridiculous as well. Elitism is stupid and inherently dumb. Elitism is evil and malicious. Elitists are worst than narcissists or egomaniacs. Elitists made squidward miserable. The actions of elitists caused the Columbine High School massacre and took away the lives of Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold and 13 others. The actions of elitists cause the Virginia Tech massacre and took away the life of Seung-Hui Cho and 32 others. The actions of elitists caused the San Ysidro Mcdonald's massacre and took away the life of James Oliver Huberty and 21 others. The actions of elitists caused the Jokela High School massacre and took away the lives of Pekka-Eric Auvinen and 8 others. Elitists demoralise a person and eventually that person will commit suicide due to the depression arising from it. Elitists take away the lives of others. Elitism must be destroyed. In the end of the day, the most superior people in the world will be those who understand the true meaning of life and have a good complex of consciousness, but never the pathetic elitists who are too weak to even climb a flight of stairs.I am an atheist of no ethnic origin. I am an individualist who takes no order from governments, discipline masters or the system of manipulated people. I rebel against the system. The fact is that i'm just a human, which is just an animal. Death upon elitism! Long live the oppression of elitists! Victory will be ours. Elitists must perish". ''' '''Heroes who made an effort to kill elitists Elliot Rodger , despite his opulent lifestyle, he hated elitists and 'spoiled cunts' very much Seung-Hui Cho, "Your mercedes wasn't enough you brats!" You More? Notable countries who encourage elitism China Japan Singapore United Kingdom India Sri Lanka caste system.png|The caste system, an example of elitism. aaaa.jpeg elitism.2.jpg|A singaporean chinese person championing elitism(which is typical, and talk about 'survival of the fittest', the real survival of the fittest is when humans are reverted back to being hunter gatherers, you unconscious piece of shit.) Category:Idiots Category:Unconscious Category:Degenerates Category:Retards Category:Life unworthy of life